Recovery
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Harry's daughter, Lily, accidently has her magic exposed to the wrong group of Muggles. After an entire summer of hell, she returns to school and finds comfort through the most unexpected person. A story of healing and learning how to trust again.
1. Ch1: Going home

The Hogwarts Train had long since departed the school and was now heading towards Kings Cross Station. As usual, all of the carts were packed full of kids. One cart, in particular, safely carried 5 teenagers eager to return home. Two girls sat on one side of the cart, and three boys on the other. The oldest boy was thoroughly showing off his magical abilities.

"Hey guys, take a good look at what I was taught this year!" he said. He went over and presses his back as far as he could to the wall and closed his eyes as he readied himself. After taking a deep breath, he muttered the spell.

"Apparate!" With that, he disappeared. A moment later, he reappeared on cushion of the girl's seat. But when he reappeared, he accidently hit his shoulder on the suitcase shelf above him. The shelf broke and suitcases came tumbling down on the girls.

"OW! JAMES!" The older girl cried out.

"Why did you have to Apparate in a tiny room like this! Something like this was bound to happen!" she scolded him as she combed out her bushy red hair with her fingertips.

"Look, I'm sorry! Geez, what is it with you Rose? Whenever something like this happens, you always act like the world's gonna end or something!" James said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Still, you shouldn't do that! Lily, are you ok?" Rose said as she shoved a couple suitcases off of the girl next to her. A girl with long red hair popped out of the suitcases, cupping the right side of her face.

"Ow! I'm not sure. I think I got cut somewhere on my face!" Lily harshly whispered in pain. She pulled her hand away to find a good pool of blood on it. Everyone gasped a bit as they all saw a tiny gash run from above her eyebrow down toward the middle of her cheek.

"Oh my God! Sis, I'm sorry!" James exclaimed as he saw the blood dripping from his sister's face. One of the younger boys stood up from the other side and stepped toward Lily.

"Crap! James, how're we gonna explain this to mom and dad!" he exclaimed as he looked as Lily's face in horror.

"How should I know Albus?" James harshly said to his younger brother. The last boy rose up from his seat and went over toward Rose.

"Sis, can't you do something for her? I mean, you're the smart one!" he whispered to his sister.

"Give me a second Hugo! I'm trying to think!" Rose said as she pulled a towel from her suitcase and wiped away the blood from Lily's face. After a few moments, she finally pulled out a wand from her pocket and pointed it toward Lily's face. Despite Lily's trust in Rose's abilities, a wand straight in the face would make anyone nervous.

"Don't worry. Just stay calm for a minute." Rose said kindly to Lily. After a moment, Lily felt her gash heal and patch itself up. Rose lowered her want with a disappointed look on her face.

"Darn it! Sorry Lily. I could heal the gash, but couldn't get rid of some of the scar." Rose said apologetically.

"What? For real!" Lily said as she dug through her suitcase that had fallen on top of her. She grabbed the tiny, handheld mirror and held it up towards her face. Sure enough, there was a tiny, thin scar running from her eyebrow to just below her eye.

"Oh bloody hell!" Lily exclaimed. Suddenly, they all heard a bunch of snickering outside of their carriage door. Another group of teenagers were all gathered outside their window and snickering and cruelly smiling at them.

"Oh great. Just what we need; a group of freakish Slytherin brats hanging around outside our door." Hugo whispered to his sister.

"Don't worry sis. I'm a graduated Hogwarts student; so now I can use magic whenever I want! I'll teach those bastards a lesson!" James said as he slyly smiled and grabbed his wand from his pocket. Just as he was about to walk over to the carriage door, the Slytherin kids glanced over to the side and started walking down the hall. As they all walked away from the carriage window, a lone figure stepped in. He was so tall that his head barely reached the top of the carriage window; and he had a thin, yet slightly muscular body to match. He had pale colored skin with long, light blonde hair. Even in its usual middle height ponytail, it reached towards the middle of his back. He then glanced over at the group inside the carriage with emotionless grey eyes. After inspecting the room and the tiny group, he stepped away. After a moment, James put his wand back in disappointment.

"Great. Just when I get the chance to finally teach those punks a lesson, Scorpius Malfoy has to get involved and steal my glory. And what's up with that guy anyway? He's so cold and emotionless towards everybody, even towards his own fellow Slytherins! I swear…he creeps me out sometimes." James said. Rose looked up from repacking her suitcase.

"Well, don't worry about it now. Just help pack the rest of the bags while I fix the shelf." She strictly said as she grabbed her wand again.

"Yes mom." James teased, only to get a smack in the back of the head. Lily and Hugo took the opportunity and grabbed some Sickles form their open suitcases.

"You guys want something sweet? It's still gonna be a while before we reach Kings Cross Station." Hugo said. Rose was about to reject the offer, but James caught her move and interrupted her.

"Yeah! You guys go right on ahead! I don't care what, just, anything will be fine!" James exclaimed. Both of them then quickly exited the carriage to find the lady with the tray of sweets. Rose then glared back at James.

"Well James, because you just let them go to get you something sweet, that means you're going to help me pack the rest of these suitcases and place them back on the shelf before you get anything!" she scolded. James looked around the tiny carriage. There were at least tree suitcases that still had clothes and school supplies scattered all around them.

"Oh crap." James said. As he started packing the bags, Lily and Hugo returned with both of their arms full of sweets.

"Oh, for God's sake!" James complained. Albus just snickered as he sat with his younger sister and cousin and opened up a chocolate frog.


	2. Ch2: It's a deal

Out in the countryside, right before the woods started, a house stood before those woods. This house was not very wide, but it was about three stories high. It was more like a tower that anything else. A field was created in front of the house with three golden hoops on each side. Next to that field was another tiny shed. Inside the house, a voice was ranting.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" a middle aged Harry exclaimed at his son. James winced a bit at his father's fury. As soon as he saw the scar on Lily's face and blood on her shirt, Harry he immediately panicked; and when Rose told Harry that James was the cause, he'd been kind enough to hold back his fury until they were all home.

"Look, Dad, I already told her I was sorry!" James replied back, hoping to calm his father down. Ginny was upstairs with Lily fetching her bloody clothes; so she was stuck with a robe for now. It was just a simple lavender color that reached the floor and sleeves too big for her arms. Lily crept to the top of the stairs to eavesdrop on the two of them. Harry continued his rant.

"You are so lucky that Rose was there to help heal the wound on your sister's face! If not, you really would have been in some big, bloody trouble young man!" Harry ranted at James. James opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated at the last moment that would make things better. His father was furious and that wasn't going to change right away. Lily was slightly angry at him at the time, but she really didn't want to see her oldest brother just stand there completely helpless at the situation. She then stomped down the stair, making her presence apparent.

"Dad please. It was an accident. It's not the first time something like this has happened, and it won't be the last. He really did tell me that he was sorry, and I forgive him." Lily said to Harry. Harry glanced back, piercing his green eyes into Lily's dark brown ones. True, they were dark, but they weren't cold or emotionless like most dark eyes. These eyes were full of strength, and content. Harry heaved a deep sigh and turned back to his son. James had the same dark eyes, but these one were full of uncertainty for now. Harry then continued.

"…Just don't do something like that again." He said. James then smiled and heaved a sigh of relief as his father patted him on the shoulder and let him go. James immediately made his way towards the stairs to his sister. When he reached the top, he gave her a hug. Lily just froze there for a few moments, unsure of what he was doing. James was proud and stuck up at times. He never really was much of a hugging type of person. When James was finally done, he held his sisters shoulders and clenched them as he beamed at her.

"Man, sis, you really saved my ass this time!" James intensely whispered. Lily gaped her mouth at him for a moment before finally letting words come out of her mouth.

"Um…you're welcome!" She replied back. She then felt the grip on his hands loosen and his eyes grow sad.

"Still, Dad's right though. If Rose wasn't there, I never would've been able to heal you like this. She's cut out for this kinda stuff. I'm sorry again sis. Any way I can make this up to you somehow?" James said eagerly to his sister. Lily stood there for a moment, pondering at the thought. Afterwards, she looked at her brother with content and a smile on her face as an idea came to her head.

"Oh, James, do you remember that field in the middle of the woods? The one that's covered in wildflowers?" Lily said. James nodded his head.

"I haven't been there ever since my broom broke a few years ago. Can you take me there sometime during the summer? I want to do my studying there this summer!" Lilly asked with a hopeful look on her face. The thought of taking her sister that far into the woods annoyed him a bit; but, he did make a promise.

"All right, it's a deal. Just say the word, and I'll take you there." James said in defeat. Lily then smiled and gave her brother a slight hug.

"Thank you James! We'll go tomorrow!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. She then squeezed her way down the stairs to check on her clothes. James ran a hand through his messy, black hair and heaved a sigh.

_Oh man…guess I'm gonna have to go dig my broom outta the shed somewhere._


	3. Ch3: Creating memories

James managed to find his broom in the shed next to their homemade Quidditch field. It was his father's old Firebolt. Harry passed it down to James during his final years of playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. Ever since then, the family had been getting the newer, faster broomsticks. The only person left to get a broom was Lily. While James had been happy to hear about newer brands coming out in stores, he was happy with his Firebolt. It felt right for him when he was flying it. Even now, he was enjoying himself, even though it was for an annoying errand.

Lily enjoyed flying almost as much as the rest of her family; but her broom had just been a slower common brand that she'd gotten to learn how to fly. She had it until a few years ago when a storm was over their farm. The shed windows were shattered and he broom fly out of the window and was destroyed in the storm. Ever since then, she'd been waiting for the year she got her broom. She wasn't quite used to the faster brands that her brothers were flying now, and she clung onto her brother's shirt as he flew over the forest.

She was scanning the forest floor for a colorful patch in the middle of the trees. She spotted the place and pointed sown below.

"There it is! Fly down there James!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know Lily! I've been here too, ya know!" James yelled back at his sister. He smoothly on the outskirts of the meadow, close to the trees. James then tended the bristles on his broom after he landed.

"So, Lily, if ya really wanted to study, why didn't ya just bring your books along for the ride and get started?" James asked aloud; but by the time he looked up, Lily was running through the field of the flowers.

"Hey! LILY!" James exclaimed as he set his broom down on the ground and ran towards his sister.

Lily leapt and skipped through the field like she did when she was a child and came here with her family. She even did a few cartwheels along the way. When she heard her brother calling her name and yelling at her, this only made her want to run and jump even more. She's never felt so happy and childish before in her life. As James chased his sister, he could feel the child inside him awaken as well. As he chased Lily in the field, he began to realize something.

He'd just finished his years at Hogwarts and was now about to embark into the world of Aurors, just like he's always wanted to do. True, there was no more school; but that also meant to more childish memories and not very many moments of youth. As he chased his sister in the field, he began to laugh and glide his feet through the fields. He eventually caught up with Lilly, and grabbed her shoulder.

"TAG!" James yelled as he sprinted in another direction of the field. Lily laughed as she caught up with James and tagged him again. For a while, they just ran, chased, played tag, smiled, and laughed together…they were creating some of James's final youthful memories.


	4. Ch4: No clue who

A few days passed and James and Lily continued to go to the field together. Albus even managed to fly along with them and study with Lily. James would always sit in the flowery field reading books, mostly about Aurors. Today, Albus was starting to teach Lily some of the things she was going to learn in her fifth year. For the next few days, it was going to be the Patronus Charm. Albus grabbed a book from his room and flipped to a page showing a Dementor.

"You know what this is?" Albus asked. Lily took one glance at it, and perked up.

"Yes! It's a Dementor, the 'foulest creature to roam this world'!" Lily replied, playfully mocking the picture. Albus laughed along with her.

"Good, that saves me a lot of time! The Patronus charm acts like a shield of happiness that drives the Dementors away from you. And, get this." Albus said as he leaned toward Lily, creating suspense. She eagerly leaned in along with him.

"If your Patronus Charm is strong enough, it can turn into the shape of animal!" Albus intently whispered to her. Lily grinned with excitement.

"Oh wow! What animal will take shape?" Lily asked eagerly. Albus sat back and closed the book.

"Well, it depends on the person. Dad's Patronus is a stag and…um. James, what was your Patronus again?" Albus yelled back to his brother.

"A coyote!" James replied back grinning with self-pride. Albus drew his attention back to his sister.

"You see?" Albus said with a gentle smile.

'Yeah, I think so! But, wait…can you do full Patronus Albus?" Lily asked eagerly. Albus hesitated for a moment before replying.

"…Yes." He replied quietly. James immediately perked his head up.

"Albus, I didn't know that you could do a full Patronus already!" James said as he stood up. Albus hesitated again before replying.

"Yeah…I was finally able to do it a couple weeks ago." Albus said as he felt his brother's huge hand slam onto his shoulder.

"Well, tell us Albus, what animal was it?" Lily eagerly asked.

"…A crane." Albus said. James patted him on the shoulder.

"Not bad, bro!" He said as he walked back to his spot in the field and returned to his book. Lily sat there in thought for a moment.

"…I also heard from somewhere that your Patronus form is usually what you turn into if you wanted to become an Animagus. Is this true?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Albus replied.

"Are you going to become an Animagus? I'd do it just because you can fly in your form!" Lily suggested eagerly.

"Well, I certainly wasn't thinking about it…but now that you mention flying, that doesn't sound half bad!" Albus said as his green eyes lit up with excitement. Lily clapped her hands a bit in excitement.

"I say you should do it Albus!" Lily said.

"Not so fast!" James said. They both turned around and paid attention to a stern looking James.

"I've heard that it takes a lot of work to become an Animagus and a lot of paperwork to go through with the Ministry. I've even heard of stories when a person who tried to become an Animagus weren't able to turn back to their original forms. So beware, my young siblings. Consider thoroughly, and act wisely." James said in a playfully strict manner. Lily giggled and ran over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Oh James, you always try to scare us out something like this!" Lily stated. She stood up again in thought.

"Now I want to know what my animal is…but I know I'm nowhere near Animagus training…" Lily thought out loud.

"Well, I guess the easiest way for you to find out for now is to cast a full Patronus. It's gonna take some time and patience, but I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Albus assured. Lily folded her hand with hope in her eyes.

"You really thing I can do it Albus!" Lily softly asked. James then sat up a bit and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Hey, come on. You're our sister, and you've got Dad as a Dad for God's sakes! Of course you can do it!" James exclaimed to Lily. She giggled as she patted his hands off of her hair. She then fingers out to long, red, wavy locks with to undo the slight tangles. In the middle of her happiness, she didn't even notice that she was growing a large patch of flowers all around her. It wasn't until James was almost buried in them that she noticed. After realizing he was going to smell like flowers for the rest of the day, James playfully took revenge on his sister and pulled her into the patch with him. She then tossed up a bunch of flowers in his face and he tickled her sides in return. Albus just laughed as he watched his siblings acting silly. Lily stood up and was about to toss more flowers at James when she froze for a second. Albus saw the wide-eyes look in Lily's eyes and started to panic.

"Lily? Lily, what's wrong?" Albus asked as he walked over towards his sister. James then sat up and gazed up, worried about his sister. Lily then turned around and faced a patch of trees in the woods. She carefully inspected the woods.

"I thought…" Lily started. Albus then placed a hand on her shoulder in order to keep her from getting lost in her thoughts.

"What?" James asked as he stood up next to his sister.

"…I thought I heard something snap behind me. I don't mean a twig snap, I mean like branch snap." Lily started. Albus patted her shoulder for a few seconds.

"It was probably just a branch falling off a tree Lily." Albus stated.

"Well, yeah, that's what I thought too, but…when I turned around just now, I could've sworn I saw somebody ducking behind a tree." Lily finished quietly. James kneeled down and grabbed his Firebolt, ready to take Lily and fly at any moment.

"Any idea who, Sis?" James asked.

"…No…I have no clue." Lily said hesitantly.

"If it's a Muggle, then we can't stay here." Albus said as he hurried back to grab his book and his own broom, his Comet. James gathers all of his books and pulled Lily onto his broom. Less than thirty seconds later, they were all in the air hurrying home. Albus caught up with them and fly next to James. James then started shouting to Albus.

"If it was a Muggle, then we shouldn't go to the field tomorrow. Give then a day to forget us, ya know?" James exclaimed.

"Yeah sure! Sounds like a good plan! That fine with you Lily!" Albus exclaimed at his sister. Lily eagerly nodded her head yes. While she was a bit disappointed about missing a day in the field, she certainly didn't want to risk a Muggle accidently seeing them and having to explain it to their father later.


	5. Ch5: Danger

James, Lily, and Albus decided to stay home for the next couple of days to be sure that the possible Muggle danger passed. The day they decided to go back though, Albus had to stay behind for a study session he was having with one of his friends; so Lily and James decided to go alone. As soon as they landed, James sat down with his Auror books again and Lily went straight to working on her Patronus charm. Most of the time in the field, she wrote down a list of happy memories and repeating the incantation. After a while, she went over to James.

"James, I'm going on that end of the field to practice, all right?" Lily said.

"Fine." James said in a bored tone, not even taking his eyes out of his book. Lily then sprinted over to a corner of the field away from James. As much as she hated not being around him in the large field, she didn't want to bother him from his book either. He was studying to apply as an Auror soon and she really didn't want to bother him. After she found a good open space, she pulled her wand out of her jeans and readied herself for the spell. After taking in a deep breath, she thought of one of the memories on her list, and shouted the incantation.

'Expecto Patronum!" She shouted deliberately. A silver shield formed around her wand as she filled herself up with her memory. After a few moments, she lost her strength, and she had to stop. She caught her breath for a moment and repeated the incantation, only to have the same tiny shield form around her. She stopped and sat on the ground. She then looked at her wand and heaved a sigh in disappointment. She sat there, thinking about more powerful memories that she could use to fill her up. She then heard another large snap behind her, much like the one she heard the other day.

Lily froze and she held her breath. She could feel her heart beat and her palms start to sweat as she reached for her wand. She didn't want to have to use her want on a possible Muggle, let alone a stranger, but James was on the other side of the field while she remained without his protection. If the event was desire, she would need her wand to defend herself. She then heard footsteps moving at a quick pace behind her. She was about to turn around to see who was running towards her; but, she felt something flat and heavy hit her head. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the sound of metal hitting her head.

Meanwhile, James was still reading his Auror book. He then noticed how long Lily had been gone.

"Lily! Aren't you done yet?" James said. When he didn't hear a response, he closed his book in annoyance.

"Lily! Come on, for real now, are you done yet?" James exclaimed. There was still no response from Lily. He then stood up as he started panicking.

"Lily! Lily!" he shouted in the field. Still no response from his sister. In fact, he couldn't even see her anywhere in the field. James felt his panic overcome him and his breathing become faster with his heartbeat. He then began pacing around the field.

"LILY!" James exclaimed as he moved into a full-fledged sprint. At one point in time, his foot slid out from underneath him and he fell. After he recovered from his fall, he reached his hand up to rub away the pain on the back of his head. When his hand touched his hair however, he noticed something odd: his hand was wet. James then lowered his hand to look at it and saw blood covering the palm of his hand. He then looked around him and noticed a small pool as fresh blood. He felt his eyes widen in shock as he leaned in closer to inspect the blood. He then picked up something from the blood on the grass: a few long strands of wavy red hair.

James then felt his stomach turn and, before he could control himself, he ran to the woods and puked. After spitting out the last bits of the bad taste in his mouth, he ran back to his broom, grabbed it, and started flying around the woods searching for his sister.

"LILY! LIIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYY!" James cried out. He continued searching with no results for the rest of the day. He then hurried home to tell his father. He didn't even remember his Auror books still lying there in the field.


	6. Ch6: Just let me go

The first thing Lily noticed when she woke up was her blackened vision and her massive headache. She lay in her side as she put her hand behind her head where her head hurt the worst. She then notices something dry and crumbly in her hair. She then used her other hand to rub her eyes of blackness and waited a few moments to let her strength come back to her before she sat up a bit. After she sat back up, she then inspected where she was. She was obviously underground. The room was small and dark with only one window. The window was about ground level, and she could see the trees outside that led to a patch of grass beyond them. When Lily's body finally fully recovered, she then noticed how cold the room was. She wrapped her arms around her in an effort to keep herself warm. She then let her hand go back to her hair to inspect what was so dry up there before. When she went over to the light in the window, she noticed that it was dried blood.

_That's right! I was his on the head with something. Did whoever hit me bring me here? _

Lilly then rubbed her head some more as she thought about what happened before she was brought here.

_Oh well…I suppose I'm just gonna have to find my wand and clean up the mess in my hair. Ugh…disgusting. _

Lily then reached in her jean pocket where she kept her wand, but it wasn't there. She then searched in her other pockets for it but didn't find it anywhere. She even looked around the concrete floor of the room so see if someone placed it in a corner where she couldn't see.

_I don't understand! Where is it?_

Lily was frantically searching in a corner of the wall when she heard something. She turned around and noticed a door opening and the silhouette of a skinny figure in the door. The figure was wearing black pants and a black long sleeved shirt and gloves so she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Lily pushed herself as far against the wall as she possible could away from the figure at it continued to stare at her. Lily felt her heart pounding as it spoke to her.

"What's wrong little girl? Looking for something?" the voice said. The person was speaking into a device that altered its voice to a very low sounding voice, making it impossible for Lily to tell if it was a man or woman. Lily hesitated for a moment before responding.

"…I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lily said quietly. The figure just stood there motionless as it held the door.

"Really? Because I believe that before…you had this." The voice said. The figure then reached into its pocket and pulled out something. When the figure held it to the light, Lily noticed that it was her wand.

_That asshole!_

Lily felt the fear of not having her wand with her take over as her breath trembled and she started to dig her nails into her arm out of pure anger. The figure noticed these reactions.

"What is this…twig to you? What makes you feel so close to it?" It said as it began to walk down the tiny set of stairs toward Lily. Lily now pressed herself even further against the wall. The figure then stopped just before reaching the bottom stairs, making sure that its face was still covered by the darkness. Lily stopped herself from trembling and let her dark brown eyes stare at the figure with anger burning in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about! It's just a twig I carved!" Lily exclaimed at the figure. It was obviously a Muggle, for the figure had no idea that it was holding a wand. Lily had to be very careful not to blow her cover as a witch. All of a sudden, the figure started trembling in a fit of anger.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I saw you make something come out of this wand! I saw you! You're one of…_them_, aren't you!" The figure said as it pointed a gloved finger at Lily.

"No, I'm not! I swear to God, I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO HOME!" Lily exclaimed, tears coming from her eyes, as she pleaded to the figure.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SHOW ME YOU'RE A FREAK! SHOW ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER, AREN'T YOU?" The figure said, not flailing its arms around in a fit of anger. It then took Lily's wand between both of its hands. Before Lily could even twitch a finger, she heard a horrible snap come from the figure. A moment later, she saw the figure throw her now broken wand at her. Lily, careful to not show the shock on her face, faced the figure again.

"You broke a twig…so what! Just let me go!" Lily exclaimed. This time, the figure walked back upstairs and stopped at the top where the door was open. It then turned around and faced her.

"I know you're a freak, and you aren't leaving until I prove it!" the figure exclaimed before slamming the door. When she was sure it left, Lily glanced back at her wand. It was broken cleanly in two with a bit of the phoenix feather sticking out of both ends. Lily then felt her hands reach out and gingerly lift her wand as she felt tears come to her eyes. Lily couldn't yet perform magic without a wand yet. Without her wand in good use, she was completely helpless and she had no access to her witch powers. She curled into a corner of the wall, hugging her wand as she softly cried. Much like her wand, she was broken and emotionally unfixable at this point.


	7. Ch7: I will bring you home!

Back at the Potter house, or 'The Tower' as everybody called it, Harry was gathering his things to go to work and organize a search group for his missing daughter. He frantically searched for his wand, throwing stuff out of dressers as he did so. Meanwhile, he heard the quick noise of roaring flames for a moment. He ran back downstairs to find his Godson, Teddy Remus Lupin, frantically dusting himself off of ashes from the fireplace. This time, he portrayed himself as a tall man with handsome features and long, shaggy, brown hair reaching below his shoulders. He wore a black and dark red robes as he searched for someone in the Tower.

"Ted!" Ginny exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen. Ted noticed her and clenched her shoulders.

"James and Albus both send me owls. Any news on Lily?" Ted frantically asked. All Ginny did was shake her head panic. Ted noticed the tears coming to her eyes and he quickly hugged Ginny. He then noticed Harry and sent him a look of panic as he held Ginny. Harry then hurried downstairs as he continued to search for his wand.

"Where are James and Albus anyway?" Ted said as he let go of Ginny and followed his Godfather into the kitchen.

"They both took their brooms and went looking for Lily. I'm about to head out to the Ministry and assemble a search team for her. A-HA! There you are!" Harry said as he found his wand hiding underneath a pile of papers.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ted asked as Harry sprinted past him toward the fireplace.

"I'll be able to take care of everything Ted. And…!" Harry was about to grab a handful of floo powder when a big and powerful hand engulfed his shoulder, stopping him. He turned around to find Ted glaring at him with hazel colored eyes.

"Harry…Lily is my Godchild and my friend! If you think that you can just tell me to sit here and do absolutely nothing while she might be out there in danger somewhere…!" Ted closed his eyes and Harry could feel his hand clench his shoulder. Ted then controlled himself and glared at Harry again.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't ask me to do that! Even if you did I wouldn't listen to you! Let me help! Let me do something! I want Lily to come back home too!" Ted pleaded to Harry. Harry then widened his own eyes in surprise. In Ted's eyes, he saw the same desire to protect Lily that Sirius had in his eyes for Harry. Harry then heaved a sigh. How could he deny anybody such actions of selfless love.

"Send owls to all of our neighboring wizard homes. There is also picture of Lily on the fridge that doesn't move. Take that picture and make copies then pass them to the Muggle neighbors. Tell then to contact us as soon as they find her or get any information on her." Harry said as he placed himself in the fireplace. Ted then smiled a bit and nodded his head in respect.

"Thank you Harry. I won't let you down!" Ted exclaimed as Harry disappeared in green flames. Ted then turned around and was about to run to the kitchen to grab the picture, but Ginny was already taking the picture to the computer room they had upstairs. Ted then heaved a sigh as he went over into the living room and sat down on the big desk. He found some parchment in a drawer and took the ink and quill and frantically began writing to the wizards and witches in the area.

_Lily…I will help to bring you home. I promise! _


	8. Ch8: We won't quit because of this!

Harry had long since sent out the search group for Lily from the Ministry. He'd just Flooed back to the Tower to find Ginny waiting for him on one of the living room chairs. She instantly stood up and strolled over to her husband.

"Harry, anything yet?" Ginny said. All Harry did was give her a sad look from his bright green eyes. Ginny heaved a sigh and leaned against her husband's chest as he embraced her tightly. They then heard the door opening and Ted strode in. He switched from his cloak to wearing normal Muggle clothes and a dark hoodie. He put the hood down and saw his Godfather.

"Harry! I see that Albus and James haven't come back." Ted said as he held the door open. A slim middle aged woman slipped in the door holding a piece of paper. She wore a Muggle skirt that reached her knees, closed toes low heels, and a long sleeved blouse. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a messy low ponytail. She turned her bright brown eyes frantically toward Harry.

"Harry dear!" the woman exclaimed.

"Helen!' Harry exclaimed and strolled over to the woman. Helen then reached one of her arms out and grasped Harry's shoulder.

"Ginny called me about Lily and I immediately came over here. I helped her make these 'Missing Persons' posters." Helen exclaimed as she help the piece of paper at Harry. It was a picture of Lily's that showed her head and part of her shoulders. She had a smile on her face as a few flowers sneaked into the picture. Harry took the paper and gave Helen a one armed hug.

"Thank you so much Helen. It really means a lot to me." Harry exclaimed. Helen patted his shoulder.

"No trouble dear. Although, I had a hell of a time trying to get away from my sister! I swear, I can't wait until she moves into her new house! I've been missing visiting you dears!" Helen exclaimed. Harry briefly smiled at the woman.

Helen was a Muggle neighbor of Harry's that they met when they first moved into the Tower. A few months after they moved in, Helen began to notice that Harry and wife performing 'tricks with sticks' for their young children. Harry then later had to tell her that they were a family of wizards. Rather than sneering down on them and avoiding them, Helen welcomed them into the neighborhood more than ever. Over the years, she'd become very close friends with Harry and his family. She'd grown especially fond of his kids since she had no children of her own. More or less, Helen was one of the few Muggles that Harry and his family could trust with their secret completely.

"She made copies of these and helped me distribute all of them to the Muggle neighbors." Ted explained. Harry gave Helen another one armed hug.

"Thank you. We could use all of the help we can right now." Harry exclaimed. At that moment, their fireplace went up in green flames as someone stepped out of the Floo Network. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ollivander appeared form the flames. Harry instantly turned his attention toward them both.

"Yes Minister? What's the news?" Harry assertively said. Kingsley then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Harry, Mr. Ollivander and I did a search check for Lily's wand and I'm afraid that we have some bad news." He said in his usual deep voice. Harry felt his chest tighten and his palms start to sweat.

"…She hasn't used it at all has she?" Harry said. Ollivander then stepped forward and fidgeted his fingers together.

"Actually, my boy, it's not as simple as that." Ollivander said.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry demanded. Kingsley stepped forward again and heaved a sigh before continuing.

"Harry, Lily's wand power didn't just stop activity…it completely stopped. The only explanation is that Lily's wand has been destroyed. We have no way to track her down with her wand now." Kingsley said. Harry then felt this breath tremble and he blankly glanced at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

"Then…there's no way that we can track her down now! She can't use magic without her wand!" Harry said as he felt his hands clench into fists. He then sat himself on the sofa seat in the living room before he punched or kicked something.

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny then placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to keep her own tears back. Helen then later appeared before him and put her hand on his other shoulder in a motherly manner.

"Harry…we won't quit because of this. We'll find her; I know we will. I can feel it!" Helen said reassuringly. Ted then stood behind her, facing his Godfather.

"Yeah Harry, now 'c'mon. Get off your ass and let's go search for your daughter!" Ted said as he grabbed his Godfather's arm and dragged him to his feet. Harry then nodded his head as he felt the heaviness in his chest go away.

"You're right! Let's go!" Harry exclaimed as he strolled out of the front door with his friend and Godson.


	9. Ch9: I've had enough!

Lily didn't know how long the days were anymore. She'd already forgotten what the sun looked like in that cold and tiny concrete room. All that she had to go on about the time was the position of the shadows from the bushes outside. And when it was pitch black in there, it was nighttime. The room had been black for about sixteen days now. Ever since she was first locked up, she was given only a water bottle for the whole week and obviously scraps from the figures meals. Lily was now starting to feel her strength begin to leave her and she felt lightheaded all of the time. But the malnutrition and dehydration was not the worst of her capture…it was the shame she was exposed to.

The figure took delight in bringing various needles, whether they be sewing needles or diabetic needles, and probing Lily with them. At first, the probes weren't so bad. But, as the figure kept on attacking the same sensitive spots on her hands, arms, legs, and stomach all over again, the slightest touch was unbearable to Lily. Everyone in a while, the figure would drive the needle in so deeply that only a few centimeters of the needle would remain before retreating it and watched Lily bleed. Lately though, the figure had also taken delight into kicking and Lily after the probes, making her bleed even more on the cold floor. The figure had also torn apart Lily's clothed bit by bit as she refused to answers its questions about being a witch. Lily was now reduced to nothing more than a strip of her shirt and shredded pants.

Lily cried herself to sleep every single night now. She curled up in her corner in constant fear of the figures return. She wanted to scream for her father, her brother, her mother, her aunts, grandparents, uncles, cousins, Godfather, her friends. But her fear of the figure hearing her scream and shouts for help would only increase the torture. She had to remain strong. She had to be able to take care of herself. But she would have to do it alone. She then heard the unwanted sound of the unlatching of the door from the top of the stairs. She weakly cringed in fear as she saw the figure at the top of the stairs, once again, holding the Godforsaken needle.

Anger then boiled in the pit of Lily's stomach.

_Why? Why do they want with me! Why do they take such pleasure in the pain of others?_

Lily saw the figure slowly descending down the stair.

_I've had enough._

The figure slowly raised the needle.

_I've had enough!_

The figure ripped of what was left of her pants to find the large bruise on Lily's thigh.

_Stop it! _

Lily felt the tip of the needle touch her skin and she winced in pain. Lily felt the fire in her gut reach her fingertips as she jerked away from the figure and, for the first time in days, stood up before her tormentor.

"ENOUGH YOU BASTARD!" Lily screamed. At that instant, all of her anger and hatred and shame, along with her magic, exploded out of her.


	10. Ch10: I found this

Almost two weeks had passed since the Potters went off in search of Lily, and no clues had turned up yet. The magic tracker on her hadn't detected any magic, the Search team had searched through every wizard criminals home that they could find. Harry had even called the police to inform them of Lily's disappearance…but nothing turned up. Harry, his wife, his sons, and his Godson were now sitting in the sitting room next to the fireplace. None of them uttered a single word. They had done all that they could of searching, now they were just waiting. They were waiting for somebody to Floo there and tell them that they'd found Lily. They wanted to hear her voice again, embrace her tightly again…see her smile again. All that they could have left to remember those smiles were pictures now. They all just sat in silence…waiting.

Suddenly, everybody jumped a bit as a knock was heard on their front door. Harry was the first one to sprint over to the door and peek through the door-hole. He could see the familiar figure of Helen glancing behind her nervously. Harry immediately opened the door and noticed that she was carrying a basket with a towel over it. He instantly ushered her inside.

"Helen! It's after midnight! What made you come down here so late?" Harry asked her. Helen instantly glanced around the crowded living room and gave Harry a small smack in the arm.

"You're one to talk! Who are you to patronize me about staying up so late when you're all still wide awake and surviving on coffee?" Helen scolded as she motioned her finger to a coffee pot that was sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. Harry then nodded his head in defeat. Helen the clenched onto her basket and stared intently at Harry.

"Harry, I had to come. I've found something in my house!" She said. Ginny then stood up from her recliner and led Helen to it. Helen then sat down while she kept on clinging to her basket.

"All right, Harry, do you remember me complaining about my sister? How I couldn't wait for her to leave the house?" Helen asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Well, one thing that's been annoying me about her it that she'd been rearranging some of my cabinets and such. Well, today, I finally got fed up with it and while she was out in town, I started glancing through the draws to see what she switched around. Well, I got to one of my kitchen draws…and…I found this." Helen said. She then gingerly began folding away the top of the towel to reveal what was in the basket. Everybody widened their eyes at what they saw was in the basket.

A large kitchen pot was in the basket. Careful to handle it with the towel, Helen turned it to the side where there was a large spot of dried blood on the side of it. James then finally stood up from his seat as he leaned in to take a closer look at the dried blood. He then noticed something encased in the blood. He carefully reached out his fingers and threaded away from the blood a few strands of long wavy red hair. He gasped as he recognized the hair.

"…L-…Lily!" James gasped. Helen immediately went into the kitchen and fetched a plastic bag.

"James, put the hair in here. And hide the pot somewhere where you can store it safely. This will give us a chance to contact the police and get a warrant to search the house. That's the only way my sister will go without a fight." Helen assertively said as James put the hair inside the plastic bag and Helen sealed at. Almost as soon as she lifted her fingers from the plastic bag, they all head a large explosion and they all saw a bright light from their window. The group immediately gathered around the window to see what had happened. From a distance in the woods, they could see flames sprouting form the trees and smoke begin to glide form the flames. Helen gasped in shock as she saw the flames.

"Oh my God! That's about where my house is!" she exclaimed. She then heard some quick swooshing noises and turned around to notice that everybody in the room was gone except for Harry. He roughly grabbed her arm and clenched it.

"I'm sorry if this feels weird to you Helen; but this is the quickest way that we can get to your house!" Harry exclaimed. With that, they Apparated out of the Tower and went over to inspect the cause of the flames.


	11. Ch11: Oh Come Emmanuel

**(Authors Notes)**

**Hello everybody! First off, thank you for all who've favored and commented on my story so far! I'm glad that you are enjoying reading it. Second, it's story time! ^_^**

**(Story)**

Harry Apparated as he clenched Helen's wrist. She felt a compressing force around her body and her head begin to spin. She then found herself on all fours in the grass as she coughed and gasped for air. Harry then lifted her and supported her from the shoulders as she found her balance.

"Are you all right Helen?" Harry asked. Helen only brushed him aside and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine!" Helen said as she let rubbed the aching feeling from her eyes. When she removed her hand and opened her eyes again, she gasped in shock and fear at the bright sight before her.

In another tiny patch of a grassy field in the woods, a cottage was burning in flames. The fireballs shot up in the sky and the heat resonated toward the group that was carefully trying to approach the inferno. As soon as they drew out of their wands to clear the flames, another explosion occurred and a tiny ball of fire was hurling at them. A woman's cries were heard as the fiery object landed in the grass. She rolled around until the flames disappeared off of her. Helen immediately gasped and ran up to the woman.

"Regan!" Helen screamed as she turned to woman around. Patches of burnt blonde hair were on her reddened and peeling scalp. Her hands, arms, stomach, and legs all had burnt marks. Her face was distorted as she melted in the flames when she was in the house. Patches of what was black clothing were on her and melted plastic had molded itself to her cheek. Helen was about to reach out and touch her sister, but felt her hands tremble and she clenched them, afraid to touch her sister.

Then, suddenly, a chilling noise made the air. It was almost a humming sound as the flames continued to burn. It started out quietly, and steadily got louder until it hit a steady level on a relatively low note. Then, a woman's voice emerged from somewhere.

_Oh come, oh some Emmanuel,_

_To free your captive Israel,_

_That mourns in lonely exile in here._

_Until the son of God appear,_

_Rejoice, rejoice, oh Israel!_

_To you shall come Emmanuel!_

The voice was glassy, chilly, and airy! Yet…it had a warm ring to it. The group frantically turned their heads around, searching for wherever the music was coming from. As the humming-like sound continued, they heard another tiny explosion from the house. This time, the entire front of the house came tumbling down, creating a path. The tiny group prepared themselves and their wands for whatever was going to happen next. Then, from the flames and with the humming noise, a low rumbling sound emerged…like a growl of some kind. Helen then stared wide eyed as the thing that the growl belonged to emerged from her burning house.

An abnormally large tiger emerged from the path that the flamed created. It must have been about four feet at its shoulders, making it about five feet tall with its head perked up. This tiger coolly prowled out of the flaming wreck and stood proudly before the group. As then all took a closer look at the tiger, they noticed that instead of burnt fur like they'd expected, they found deep gashes and scratches instead. The tiger was now just outside of the flames and out of the cottage when its dark eyes prowled over the tiny group…until they landed on Regan. She'd was now staring wide-blue-eyed at the tiger as it growled at her. The tiger then started to prowl over her. But…before it took more than three steps toward her, the tiger morphed and changed. The tiger shrunk and stood up. The body then slimmed out and the fur disappeared except for a bit that turned into greasy and scraggly hair. The silhouette of a skinny girl took the place of the huge tiger. Her clothes were gone except for a few small strips of ripped up jeans around her privates. The rest was all bare to see.

The girl then started walking slowly over toward Regan. The girl kept her movements smooth, spooking the frightened woman. She let her hair cover her face and eyes as she glared with hatred at the woman. She gasped in a deep breath as the girl began to eerily sing again.

_Veni veni Emmanuel,_

_Captivum solve Israel!_

_Qui gemit in exilio,_

_Privatus dei fillio._

_Gaude! Gaude, Emmanuel!_

_Nasectur pro te, Israel. _

Lily unconsciously continued the humming in behind her as she finally paused a good few yards away from the still burning house, giving her a shadow cloaked impression against the bright flames. Nobody could even see her eyes; but Regan…Regan could _feel_ those eyes. She could feel Lily's piercing and powerful gaze, stabbing at her in her head and her stomach.

_Do you enjoy this? The fear…the presence of power and control far beyond your reach?_

Regan widened her eyes and began whimpering as Lily's now glassy voice coldly whispered in her ear…taunting her…daring her to utter a sound.

_Do you enjoy it?_

Regan now felt her heart begin to race and her head spin as Lily continued to gaze at her. After letting her tormentor suffer for a few moments, Lily tiredly took in a breath before speaking.

"I didn't think so." She coldly said. Regan's fear finally got the best of her and she slumped down unconscious in the grass.

But, even though Regal was passed out before her, Lily continued her powerful gaze, silently wishing the woman a curse for the rest of her life. She didn't notice the burn marks and gashes and bruises causing her extreme pain as she struggled to stand. She didn't notice Helen gazing up at her with fear and pity in her eyes for the girl. She didn't even notice her family walking towards her or Kingsley and his Aurors arriving. Kingsley quickly analyzed the scene and motioned for his Aurors to move into the scene.

An Auror gingerly tapped Lily on the head with his wand, knocking her unconscious; and therefore, stopping her magic. The haunting melody died down and the flames on the house dissolved away, revealing nothing but a giant pile of ash.

Kingsley then gave Harry a nod and Harry strode over to Helen's side. He kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Helen…we have to take your sister with us to our hospital. These wounds were created by flames that were powered by magic. Which means…only magic can heal her." Harry explained to a still bewildered Helen.

"All right…all right." Helen quickly said. She was about to stand up, but Harry held her in place.

"And…you're going to have to come with us too, Helen. You're a Muggle who's witnessed a major magical outburst and…well, there are protocols that we have to carry out." Harry said. Rather that resistance like he'd expected from a headstrong Helen, she relaxed and looked at her friend with content.

"All right Harry. Whatever this protocol thing is, I trust you." Helen said as she gave him one last glance of content. She was then grabbed on her other shoulder by another Auror and Harry quickly let go of her as she was Apparated to the Ministry. Harry then watched with Kingsley as a group of Aurors lifted Regan's body with their wands. They then left with the group as they Apparated out of the melancholy scene.

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, reviews are welcome, and I promise that I'll update this soon! On a side note, the song is 'Oh Come Emmanuel'. It's a song about waiting to be saved and waiting to be freed, so I thought that it would suit Lily's situation of wanting to be free from Regan's clutches. **


End file.
